A Night Out At Granny's
by evanora1
Summary: Read what happens when Emma's secret fantasy becomes reality (SMUT). AN: Established SwanQueen relationship. The story takes place post-curse. Everyone has their memories back. Regina is still the mayor. There was no trip to FTL. Cora and Hook are not in Storybrooke.


**AN: Established SwanQueen relationship. The story takes place post-curse. Everyone has their memories back. Regina is still the mayor. There was no trip to FTL. Cora and Hook are not in Storybrooke.**

Granny's Diner was certainly crowded tonight. Ruby happily greeted the couple at the door, "Good evening, Emma … Mayor Mills, you're in luck, I have one table available." Ruby led the women to the last booth in the back of the diner. The women took their seats and Emma whispered to the young waitress, "This is perfect Ruby, thank you."

Emma smiled and reached over and squeezed her lover's arm. As always, Regina nervously accepted the slight touch in public. Emma knew Regina was not one for public displays of affection, which is why she tried to touch the woman as discretely as possible when they were among other people. Of course, in private, she couldn't keep Regina's hands off her. When they were alone, the mayor was the most affectionate, loving person Emma had ever known. She was quick to cuddle up next to her on the sofa or to put her arms around her and kiss her on her nose. Playful hugs and loving touches were all for the blonde when she and Regina were alone.

Of course, Emma knew that Regina was always worried about making sure she and Henry didn't become more of a target than they already were. Regina's past, present and future enemies were always looking for a way to get revenge on the former Evil Queen. The sheriff understood and accepted this, but it was hard.

Emma secretly loved the two different sides to Regina. It was twice as exciting watching the mayor walk confidently across the room giving someone "the look" and knowing that earlier in the day she had watched her lover beg, no _plead_ Emma to please let her make love to her one more time. Emma had more than once analyzed the idea of power in their relationship. While it was true that they were equal partners and both contributed to their relationship, there was also the underlying dynamic of power that Emma loved just as much. One would have thought that the former Evil Queen turned mayor would be in control and certainly, in many situations, Regina was in control, but when it came to Emma, the sheriff knew that she was the one who controlled her lover; she was the one who had this power. Both of them knew this in fact and both loved the heat it generated.

With this in mind, Emma got a little thought in her head while she was sitting across from her lover in one of the booths in Granny's Diner. She wondered if she could coax the private Regina out in public …

"I'm glad we decided to come here tonight, Emma."

Regina took a sip of her drink and glanced around the room. The citizens of Storybrooke had only given them a passing glance when they walked in and took their seat in the back of the diner. No one seemed to care much as they were more occupied with renewing friendships and catching up on each other's lives. Most were content to drink to old times and not look for trouble with the former queen, but of course, there's always a stupid one in every crowd.

"Hey! You are NOT welcome here!" Leroy directed his statement toward the mayor as he came up to stand next to the sheriff.

Emma felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned to look up at a very drunk Leroy with a beer in his hand and an angry look on his face.

Emma now stood up next to him, taking his hand off her. She narrowed her eyes as she stared at him while he sized her up. She stood to her full height and looked down at him, with a furious look in her eyes. She kept Leroy's hand in hers and led him away from Regina.

"I'd like to explain a little something to you, Leroy."

Regina watched as Emma dragged the man through Granny's over to one of the dark corners. Emma's stride was purposeful and her back was straight. The dwarf, for his part, was speechless, part from shock and part from pain as Emma squeezed the hand that had just before touched her shoulder. His face was one of utter surprise as Emma turned him around. Regina could see him look at her and nod and then look at Emma and nod and then look at the door and nod. He was out the door before Emma sat back down at the table across from Regina.

"What did you say to him?" Regina smiled, because she knew that when she wanted, the sheriff had a way with words.

"Oh, I simply told him that if he ever spoke to you like that again, I would rip his tongue out and feed it to him."

Emma took another drink of her beer after she said this and smiled at Ruby who served their meal.

Emma smiled at Regina as she started in on her plate of food. God, she was hungry! Granny's lasagna was delicious, not as good as Regina's, but it was just what she needed. At least, for the time being that is. She got a mischievous look in her eye as she washed down that last bite. She paused and kept the glass of beer to her lips, staring over at her lover. For her part, Regina was busy finishing a particularly tasty grilled chicken salad. She didn't look up until she felt the sheriff's foot touch her leg. Emma had reached over for another roll in the basket in front of her. She politely asked the woman sitting at the table next to her if she would please pass the butter that was on a small plate. She smiled and thanked the woman as she started spreading the butter on her roll and looked over at Regina innocently.

"What? Why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face?"

Emma feigned concern and started touching her face to remove any invisible crumb that might be there. Meanwhile, her foot had traveled to the mayor's knee just above her boot.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Regina lowered her voice and leaned in towards the sheriff.

Emma leaned in as well. "Regina, why are you whispering?" She tried to hold back her smile as best she could.

Regina looked nervously at the diners. They were all absorbed in their meal or their drink or their conversation to pay any attention to the couple.

"Don't get me started". The former queen's voice was low and warning. Emma smiled a sweet, shy grin. Her green eyes lit up, as she knew exactly how to capture her lover.

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Emma said innocently.

Ruby came over to the table to bring the couple another round of drinks and to collect their plates. Once Ruby left, Emma got up from the table and moved to sit next to Regina on her side of the booth. When Regina arched her eyebrow in a question, Emma simply shrugged.

"I was having trouble hearing you from across the table. It's pretty loud in here."

"Uh-huh. So you thought you would come over and sit next to me." Regina questioned the sheriff.

Emma flashed Regina one of her winning smiles as she raised her glass to take a drink. Yes, she had her lover exactly where she wanted her.

"Emma, don't even think about it."

"Think about what?" The younger woman asked innocently as she set her glass down on the table while her other hand rested on the top of Regina's skirted thigh.

Regina's brown eyes opened wide as she looked down at her lap and at the sheriff's hand resting on her leg. She narrowed her eyes at Emma who was nonchalantly looking across the room at a painting on the wall above the bar area.

"Hey, Regina, look ... Isn't that a beautiful painting? Ruby told me Granny painted it. She said it's a real representation of their home in the Enchanted Forest."

Regina didn't take her eyes off the sheriff's face as she pretended to admire the artwork. The blonde haired woman's hand had slipped under the skirt and now rested warmly against the mayor's thigh. Emma's pinky finger managed to move its way just under the older woman's underwear. She turned and looked at Regina with a smile on her face.

"What? You won't even look at the painting?"

Regina quickly glanced over in the general direction. "Yeah, it's real nice. Emma …"

"Yes?"

The young woman continued smiling as she looked up in Regina's face. Regina put her hand on top of Emma's and tried to move it from her thigh. Of course, the effort was half-hearted because honestly, Regina liked it there.

Regina leaned over and spoke in a low tone to Emma. "You are not making this easy for me, dear. Can't you wait until we get home?"

Emma smiled at the tone of Regina's voice. She knew this tone because she had heard it many times before. It was her inner queen doing her best to restrain and contain herself. Emma loved it. She loved pushing Regina as far as she would go. Mostly because Regina didn't expect her lover this bold. In fact, Regina's public reticence actually fueled the sheriff's bravery. She knew this seduction would go her way because she always got her way with Regina. She wanted to see her queen bend to her will.

Emma's hand slipped further toward where Regina's heat and fury resided. She loved her girlfriend's thighs more than anything, (well almost) - smooth, soft, and muscular thighs that would tremble under her touch alone. She shuddered just a bit at the thought of how she had covered every inch of them with kisses just last night. She knew there was no stopping now. She was going to have Regina on her terms tonight.

"Actually, Regina, no I can't wait until we go home. In fact, I'm not going to wait. And you know what?"

Emma leaned over and spoke softly into Regina's ear. One of her fingers found itself touching warm wet skin. She closed her eyes briefly at the thought of how wet her lover got.

"I'm going to have you right here, right at this table, right in this room, with all these people, now."

Emma looked into Regina's eyes as she felt the woman move slightly under her hand.

"And you're going to let me."

This was a statement and as much as Regina wanted to argue, there was no way she could. She knew that when it came down to letting Emma have her way with her, Regina was simply out battled. If only she could talk her way into getting her mischievous sheriff back to their home.

Regina grabbed the table suddenly as she felt one of Emma's fingers slip inside of her. She somehow suppressed a low moan and pretended to clear her throat, as the woman sitting at the next table looked her way. Regina quickly turned to Emma.

"Emma, we _can't_ do this here"

The blonde woman chuckled at the mayor's restrained whisper. She could see that her bold move caught Regina by surprise. She could also feel her bold move rewarded by Regina's tight grip on her finger. Emma never stopped being amazed at how wonderful it felt inside her love.

Emma casually picked up her beer with her free hand and took a sip. She smiled at the woman next to them who asked to borrow the salt and pepper. Emma politely handed them to her while ever so slightly moving the tip of her finger further into the brunette woman's warmth. As she turned back to Regina, she smiled as she leaned into her once again and spoke in a low sensual voice that could only be described as pure honey.

"Move your legs further apart for me, my queen."

Sometimes what this woman could do to Regina was beyond words. Everything she did moved her in ways deeper than anything she could imagine. She could only hold on tight and follow wherever her blonde haired lover took her. If someone had even mentioned to her years earlier that the daughter of Snow White, her greatest enemy, would take her heart and her body and she would give them both willingly, she would have ripped their heart from their chest for such a foolish notion. But here she sat, in a room full of people next to the one she loved the most, trying to act the part of the queen/mayor while their "princess/savior" was about to have her in the most private of ways in the most public of places. "God give me strength," Regina thought to herself.

She obeyed Emma's request and moved her legs further apart. They were sitting with their backs against the back wall of the Granny's and luckily, for Regina, that part of the diner was not well-lit. While it was slightly dark near them, it was still too light for the mayor's taste, but that really didn't matter anymore it seemed. This was inevitable and Regina had to pray for the best. As luck would have it, part of her prayer was answered when most of the diners stood up and made their way to leave. With just five other people remaining, it was a little more private.

Emma loved every minute of this. She had long fantasized about taking Regina in public, and she was going to make it happen come Hell or high water. Emma turned toward Regina and moved closer to her. As she did so, she slipped her finger all the way out of the woman. A low sigh came from Regina as Emma took her hand away. She watched, enraptured, as the sheriff placed her finger in her mouth and tasted her queen's wetness. Emma smiled slyly as she did this, "Dessert …"

Emma signaled to Ruby for another round of drinks. "Thanks Ruby, we'll be fine for a while." She winked over at Regina who managed to put a smile on her face and nod to the waitress.

As soon as Ruby was far enough away, Regina grabbed Emma's hand and put it back on her thigh under her skirt. She leaned over and growled in Emma's ear, "You had better take me soon, Emma, before I finish what YOU started."

Not wanting to lose this opportunity, Emma smiled as she slipped two of her fingers inside of Regina. The mayor reached down and gripped her drink in one hand and Emma's wrist in the other. She caught her breath as the young woman's thumb rubbed against her most sensitive spot. Lucky for Regina the fabric of her underwear allowed for easy accessibility or she would have ripped them off with her own hand if she had to.

Emma looked deep into her lover's brown eyes. To anyone who would have bothered to look, it would seem as if two women were engaged in a deep personal conversation. Everyone had already saw the sheriff's removal of Leroy earlier that evening, so no one even entertained the thought of disturbing them.

Regina focused on Emma's face, blocking out everyone around them. The sheriff moved her fingers almost all the way out of Regina, but stopped and held them there, with the tips just slightly inside. The older woman gripped her drink glass tighter and stifled a moan. Her eyes never left Emma's green depths.

Emma's thumb slid against Regina's sensitive spot as she leaned in slightly and moved her two fingers back into the former queen. Regina sucked in her breath as she felt how deep Emma's fingers moved. Her lover's face was serious and her eyes took hold of Regina's. The mayor's face was one of barely controlled passion just below the surface. Quiet whimpering sounds made their way out of Regina. When they were alone, Emma loved how loud Regina could be when she was making love to her.

Needless to say, though, these quiet murmurs were just as exciting in this context. The young woman's face grew warm at the thought that she would be able to watch the woman she loved try to stay quiet when this was an incredibly difficult thing for Regina to do. "God give me strength". Emma silently pleaded. She had to ignore her own rising temperature if she was to have her way.

Emma bit her bottom lip to stifle a moan as she was trying to take in everything that was going on all at once. She knew the mayor was getting closer because she felt Regina tighten around her fingers and become wetter. As for her, all it would take was to watch her lover the moment she released. There was no greater pleasure for Emma than to see Regina's face when she let go. No doubt, this was her greatest love … her True Love.

"Emma, please …" Regina whispered when she felt the sheriff slip a third finger inside of her. Regina looked at her love. She knew she was close to the edge and the younger woman could send her over with the slightest provocation.

Emma was transfixed by her lover's expression. Regina's eyes were almost pleading, her self-control at its height. She watched as the woman held her breath.

Regina closed her eyes as she felt Emma's fingers move inside of her. She opened her eyes and looked at Emma. She suddenly clinched tight around Emma's fingers and opened her mouth as if to say something. Emma watched as the former queen remained perfectly still and then, with a single quiet exhale of breath, she felt Regina release. Not a sound came from the woman as she let go. The only movement Emma could see or feel was Regina's contractions on her fingers.

This sent the sheriff over the edge and she quickly followed suit, trying with varying degrees of success not to make too much noise. As it was, Emma let out a small muffled cry and fell forward into Regina's arms. Regina put her arms around the young woman and held her tight, feeling the quiet sobs of pleasure coming from Emma. Slowly, Emma started to regain some sense of composure, but she remained with her head buried in Regina's neck and shoulder. Regina gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head and stroked her hair. Sometimes Emma got more than she bargained for and Regina loved the young woman more every time.

Ruby came over to see if they wanted another round of drinks and gave Regina a curious look. She mouthed the words, "Is she ok?"

"She's fine … she was just telling me about her stressful day. I guess she was overcome with emotion."

Regina replied with a shrug as she smiled at the waitress. Emma looked up at Ruby with a gentle smile to let her friend know that she was okay.

"Sorry, Ruby ... I had a pretty rough day. I just needed to talk about it with Regina. I'm better now, thank you for your concern."

Ruby just nodded at the two and decided to let it go. She didn't believe a word of it, she wasn't born in a barn you know … well actually she was … but that's another story.

As she left, Emma looked at Regina and started to crack up. The mayor tried her best to keep a straight stern face but the sheriff's laughter was infectious and soon Regina was laughing with her. Both laughed so hard they brought tears to their eyes and pains to their sides. Just when they thought they were done, they would look at the other and start again. Emma almost didn't hear someone speaking to her. They settled down just a bit as she heard someone calling to her again. She turned towards the woman at the next table.

"Sheriff, would you please pass the butter?"

Emma and Regina looked at the woman, and then looked at each other and started laughing all over again.

The End

**Your reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
